


untitled

by hyperandrogenism



Series: impactor cuddles people [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort No Hurt, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Pre-Relationship, Pre-The Transformers: Sins of the Wreckers, Short & Sweet, i wrote this at 10pm and refused to edit it so here you go, sorta lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyperandrogenism/pseuds/hyperandrogenism
Summary: Hubcap gets cold easily, and theDebrisis one of the coldest places he’s worked. Being the only noncombatant on the station is kind of a raw deal, for a lot of reasons, but mostly because of how damn cold it is. He hasn’t slept right in weeks because of it and it’s really starting to grate on him.So he goes to the only somewhat mentally stable mech on the station, which isn’t saying much, but Impactor is much less likely to kill him than Guzzle.(i added another chapter but im keeping the original description)
Relationships: First Aid/Springer (Transformers)
Series: impactor cuddles people [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084715
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i love the idea that bigger mechs make a lot more body heat and smaller mechs make a lot less. so like minis, especially when theyre mostly around warbuilds who to be comfortable have to have places a lot colder, get super cold and have to cuddle bigger mechs for warmth. and its a cultural thing, if youre a warbuild/shuttle/etc refusing to cuddle someone, especially a mini, whos cold is really rude and if youre a smaller mech and you prefer not to cuddle for warmth youre weird.
> 
> also hubcap just needs to be cuddled and somehow impactor is my #1 comfort character fdsnjbfjkbvfjkbvfk
> 
> this is like... tentatively before roadbuster came back and hubcap didnt hate impactor, but honestly idk i dont have the brain power to remember sins gklhsgjklhljsha
> 
> ao3 fucked this up royally and idk how to fix it so sorry

Hubcap gets cold easily, and the _Debris_ is one of the coldest places he’s worked. Being the only noncombatant on the station is kind of a raw deal, for a lot of reasons, but mostly because of how damn cold it is. He hasn’t slept right in weeks because of it and it’s really starting to grate on him.

So he goes to the only somewhat mentally stable mech on the station, which isn’t saying much, but Impactor is much less likely to kill him than Guzzle. He finds Impactor pretty easily in one of the rec rooms, watching a holovid about some old battle like he always is. Luckily Guzzle isn’t with him—Hubcap _does not_ want to deal with him right now—but it doesn’t make it any less intimidating to go up to Impactor, especially when he feels like he’s about to collapse and shiver out of his frame at the same time.

“Impactor?” Hubcap asks cautiously. Impactor turns to him, and the lack of expression in his face and field makes Hubcap even more nervous. “I, umm, I’m Hubcap. I’m the communications guy,” he adds quickly. He’s helped Impactor make calls before, they talk every now and then, but Hubcap knows Impactor never remembers his name.

Impactor looks him up and down. “What do you want, Hubcap?” he says after a pause, voice creeping towards annoyance.

Hubcap just hopes Impactor cares enough about politeness to at least not be mean to him. “I’m cold,” he says before he can stop himself, wringing his servos, “It’s really cold here, I can’t sleep, and you’re a warbuild. I was thinking, if it’s okay, I could—”

When Impactor snorts Hubcap jumps, and he’s shocked to see Impactor’s mouth quirk up in a near-smile. Hubcap’s never seen Impactor even come close to smiling, and it’s definitely strange. “Yeah, c’mon,” Impactor answers, “I can’t exactly say no.”

Hubcap’s so shocked that for a moment he just stares up at Impactor. But just before it gets awkward, he’s stepping forward and climbing onto the couch and into Impactor’s lap. Impactor helps him some, hauling him up and pulling him closer and adjusting him so that they’re both comfortable, and Hubcap settles with a sigh, curled against Impactor with his helm against his chest and Impactor’s harpoon arm around his shoulders.

This is the warmest he’s been in too long. Impactor’s frame pumps out hot air like that’s its primary function and it feels absolutely heavenly to Hubcap, pouring over him like a blanket fresh out of the drier. Impactor unmutes the holovid he’s watching and Hubcap closes his optics, letting the vid fade into background noise and just feeling Impactor’s arm around him and the warmth of his frame.

Hubcap supposes it wouldn’t be too weird if he fell asleep here. Yeah, Impactor probably won’t mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an au where the wreckers join the lost light, and also kind of a continuation of the last chapter lol
> 
> i have a couple more things im thinking about with this but dont get your hopes up
> 
> also in a perfect universe i lowkey ship hubcap and impactor because im dumb so you can take this as ship lol

Springer _has_ noticed that First Aid is sitting in his lap a lot, pretty much all the time when they're together, but he doesn't mind it. It's nice to have the little bot cuddled up to him. First Aid isn't a mini, but he is a little smaller than average, and Springer figures the same rule of "the smaller the mech, the colder they get" still applies to him.

They end up in Swerve's a lot of the time, First Aid in Springer's lap while they sit next to Impactor, who has Hubcap in his lap, and Fort Max, who has Pipes in his. It's nice and cozy, a lot more cheerful than Springer or Impactor or Hubcap usually are, and Springer can definitely relax into it.

Impactor has his arms around Hubcap, practically smothering the mini in his frame, but Hubcap has a big smile on his face that Springer only sees when he's sitting in someone's lap (especially Impactor's). He wonders if it would be awkward if he did the same to First Aid.

Finally, he decides to take the plunge. "Is it okay if I…" Springer reaches around First Aid, settling his arms loosely around First Aid's middle. First Aid perks up immediately.

"Oh!" he says, and Springer is ready to pull back when First Aid continues, "That's fine. That's nice, actually. Thank you."

Springer smiles wide, ignoring how Impactor snorts a badly hidden laugh. He doesn't notice how First Aid's face tints even more pink than it already was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the drones are so cute djdjdhdndb

Ratchet jumps at a nudge to his arm, reflexively dropping his datapad of reports onto his desk and swatting out with one servo. There's a little _beep!_ and he turns to the distraction with an annoyed huff.

He's almost shocked to see one of the medical drones, hanging low and somehow looking sad despite the fact that it doesn't have a real face. Ratchet frowns. The little drones, especially after he's seen First Aid fuss over them like pets or something, have a way of making him feel _guilty_. The little sticker of a blue star on its casing, identifying it as one First Aid named "Springer", doesn't make him feel any better.

"What do you want?" he says, voice a little soft.

The drone perks up with a happy little whine. It swoops in again to butt against Ratchet's arm, and this time he can feel how cold its plating is.

"You're cold?" Ratchet asks, quirking one optics ridge up. The drone nods with its whole body. Ratchet sighs, but lifts his arm for the drone to get under. He settles back down, drone tucked in close to his side, and picks his datapad back up. "You know you have recharging bays for this, right? Nice warm ones?"

The drone whirrs, but stays right where it is. It even cuddles a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> harass me on tumblr [@homophobicimpactor](https://homophobicimpactor.tumblr.com/)


End file.
